fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
SymphoGem💎
This season is inspired by two certain series but as I'm in the mood to be a little mischievous, I will not tell you. So, have fun guessing~! -''Hibiki OUT~'' SymphoGem��Pretty Cure!, also known as "Symphony Gem��Pretty Cure!", is a Japanese magical girl fan season created and produced by Hibiki. The season is about a young girl known as Aomine Yoshino who becomes a Cure with four other girls so she can revive the mystical kingdom, Coloré through the power of music and gemstones. The main motifs of the season is idols and jewels. Story Plot The Demon Realm is an evil group who desires the Sympho Jewels to erase all color and music from the world. However, they only manage to erase color and music from Coloré when they could only steal the Sympho Diamond thanks to Coloré Queen's urgent plan to scatter all the Sympho Jewels on Earth to random humans. When the last two remaining citizens, Aria and Cadenza escape to Earth to find the legendary warriors Pretty Cure, they find not only their first Pretty Cure representative, Aomine Yoshino, but Lilith, a cadre from the Demon Realm. Join Aria and Yoshino as they find the remaining Cures to fight against Lilith and the other Demon Realm members! Yoshino's Version "Hello! I'm Aomine Yoshino, a second year student at Akeno Sora Public Middle School who loves to sing! I was on my way to school when I noticed a girl with purple hair crying as a fox like creature tried to cheer her up! Did I mention, this fox like creature was talking!? Anyway, the girl notices me and stares at me with wide eyes. I became a little frightened so I dashed away from her to get to school... ...But after school, I saw her again, waiting for me by the school gates! She only started to say "Pretty Cure...You're a Pretty Cure!" when a emo looking girl our age appears with an evil grin on her face! And that's when...that girl takes a jewel out of a passerby's chest!!! Before I could even freak out, I found myself transforming into the blissful Cure Lucky! Hang on...why am I pink? I hate the color pink! Why aren't I blue!? I couldn't really do anything about that so I decided I'll deal with this hideous color selection and fight to protect the people's hearts from these weird demons through the power of music and gems!" Characters Cures / Yoshino is a kind girl who always tries her best to help others out. She can be quite the ditz and often refers to herself as the "Unlucky Idiot". Not the best at school, Yoshino takes to covering songs online to cheer both herself and others up. Despite her favourite color being blue, when Yoshino becomes Cure Lucky, her theme color is pink. She represents the Ruby and her powers are based of love and luck. / Yuka is a first year student who aspires to be an idol like Nakagawa Makiko. She is rather shy and tends to keep to herself. Due to living in a poor family, Yuka sometimes performs magic shows to help her mother with earning money. When she becomes the orange Cure Mystic, Yuka represents the Topaz and her power is based of light. / Sakura is an energetic first year student who wants to protect the world from all the terrible things humans are doing to it. She doesn't have the courage to stand up to bullies and wishes to someday learn to stand up for herself and others. When she becomes the green Cure Floret, Sakura represents the Peridot and her power is based of nature. / Mizui is Yoshino's childhood friend who can get worried rather easily. She is known to have anxiety but when she isn't, she can very calm and is looked up by many people. Mizui can get jealous very easily and wishes for Yoshino to become whatever she wants to be. Mizui becomes the blue Cure Spring '''who represents the Sapphire and her power is based of water. / Aria is a girl from Coloré who is sent down to Earth to find the Cures. Aria is an easy going person who likes to go with the flow of things. While on Earth, she struggles to get over her home sickness and has a passion for singing at random times. When she gains the power to become the lavender Cure Harmony, Aria represents the Amethyst and her powers are based off music. Coloré A fairy who companies Aria down to Earth. Cadenza is always there for Aria and never thinks before doing something; always heading into something dangerous without thinking first. She likes to have a good time and is always carrying a music box which she uses to create atmosphere if it's too quiet. She tends to end her sentences with "~tsua". Demon Realm The supposed leader of the Demon Realm who sends three demons to do his bidding. He is stern, strict - always eager for results, so when his cadres come back with Sympho Jewels, he gets very angry. He has no Jewel within him and he holds the power of fire. A young girl who works under Aamon. She tends to target young children's Sympho Jewels but when she realises how little time she has left to impress Aamon, she targets the Cure's Jewels. She represents the Opal. Supporting Characters Yoshino's mother who is always busy working at a call center. When she is at home, she is a fun loving mother who wants to see her daughter grow up to be happy. The idol Yuka looks up to. Makiko tends to keep to herself, preferring her father to be the one who talks to her. She however, opens up more when she realises that her fans really care for her and wishes for her to be even more successful. Items Sympho Jewels - They may seem like ordinary jewels, or in Mizui's words, "really boring looking items that everyone wants", however, they are actually, like Mizui said, an item that everyone wants. Well, every villain and Pretty Cure and Coloré citizen. It contains such power that if placed in the enemy's hands, prepare for a silent and dull world. Even if one Jewel falls into the enemy's hands, you might as well freak out, as Coloré got destroyed with only the Sympho Diamond landing into the wrong hands. When all Sympho Jewels are collected by the Cures, color and music can be restored to Coloré, along with the reveal of a mysterious legendary power. Human Jewels - So there's the Sympho Jewels, an item the Cures and the Demon Realm are fighting over. But then there are the Human Jewels which are "literally the boring items that everyone mistakes for Sympho Jewels", in Mizui's words...again. These Human Jewels, are pretty much normal people's hearts. They may be boring and not seem like much, but people, they are. If the Cures don't put this Jewel back into the person it was taken from in time, that people will go from a passed out bloke on the street to a dead bloke on the street. Not good. Other than that, they don't contain much power. Locations Trivia *Unlike past series, the collectable items don't need to be collected by the enemy to destroy the world or whatever it is they want to destroy. With just one of the Jewels, the enemy could do more harm than good. However, they wish to collect all of them so they can, well, receive that "mysterious legendary power". Media :Main article: SymphoGem��Pretty Cure! episodes Music :See more here: SymphoGem��Pretty Cure!/Discography *'Zutto Shiawase! SymphoGem��Pretty Cure!' is the opening theme sung by HIBIKI. *'Niji no Uta ~Our Precious Hearts~' is the first ending theme sung by SymphoGem, the voice actors of the Cures. *'PRISM IDOL' is the second ending sung by Fujiwara Hibiki and Murakawa Rie, the voice actors of Aria and Yoshino respectively. Movies Category:SymphoGem��Pretty Cure! Category:Series Category:HibikiSeries